


Ode to Joy

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve More Days of Christmas [10]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James accompanies Robbie to a concert in which Laura is playing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/gifts).



> The prompt for this was "Ode to Joy"

“James is here,” Robbie Lewis called out to Laura Hobson, “Are you ready?”

“Coming,” she answered as she made for the front door carrying her clarinet. As she got in the car she added, “It was good of you to pick us up this evening, James.”

“Not a problem at all,” James replied. “This way both you and Robbie can have a drink after the concert. Are you looking forward to it?”

“Yes I am, although I’m nervous too.”

“You’ll be fine. Robbie tells me you’ve been practising hard and it sounds really good.”

“But he wouldn’t notice if I played all the wrong notes!”

“Oy! I’m not that bad,” Robbie objected.

Laura made a disbelieving noise and both men laughed.

***

When they reached the hall Laura went to join the rest of the orchestra, while Robbie and James found their seats. The hall rapidly filled and it wasn’t long before they were listening to Rachmaninov’s Second Piano Concerto.

During the interval Robbie said, “That young pianist sounded really good to me, although, as we all know, I’m no judge of classical music.”

James nodded. “She was. She’s already starting to make a name for herself. I was pleased to have the chance to hear her.”

“I thought you were keen to buy a ticket when Laura mentioned the concert to you. Was that why?”

“No, not really. The piece we’re about to listen to, Beethoven’s 9th, is one of my favourite pieces of music, and knowing that you were going as well, it seemed a good thing to do.”

The orchestra were starting to return to their positions, so Robbie didn’t have any opportunity to follow up the particular significance of his own attendance at the concert, but he mused on it as he listened to the symphony. When it came to the fourth movement he was slightly surprised to see James mouthing along with the singing, clearly totally engrossed in the music.

***

Later, once James had taken Robbie and Laura back home, Robbie invited James in for coffee.

“Thank you, but I’ll get off home,” James replied. “I need to catch an early train to London tomorrow; I have a meeting at the Met about the art thefts. Say ‘good night’ to Laura for me.”

“Will do. I’m glad you enjoyed the concert,” Robbie said.

“I did, very much.”

Robbie watched James get back into his car, before saying, “One thing: what’s so special about hearing the Choral Symphony with me?”

“You are aware that Schiller wrote the words?” James asked.

Robbie nodded. “Yes, the Ode to Joy.”

“I find the following particularly appropriate:  
 _Wem der grosse Wurf gelungen  
Eines Freundes Freund zu sein_ ”

And before Robbie had the chance to ask any further questions James started the engine and drove away.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The best translation I could find for the German is:
> 
> Whoever has had the great fortune  
> To be a friend's friend


End file.
